myvmkfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Street
Castle Forecourt Castle Forecourt Behold the magical castle that beacons visitors from around the globe! Through its storied gates is a Fantasyland® of storybook adventures and a path that leads to rootin' tootoin' Frontierland® fun. Choose your enchanted destination! (old description by editors)The site of many closing parties, the Castle Forecourt leads to Fantasyland and Frontierland. There's also a statue of Walt Disney with Mickey Mouse! : Exits :: Top – Storybookland :: Right – Central Plaza :: Bottom – Frontierland Hub :: Left – Castle Gardens Central Plaza Take off from this central location to any place your imagination can dream. Adventure lies in every direction. This crossroads of the land of tomorrow and the streets of today is the place to meet or a point of departure for what's ahead in the realms of Fantasy and the wild-west Frontier. (old description from editors)What a great place to meet and greet all your VMK friends. Hang out and visit. Exits to many of your favorite lands. : Exits :: Top Left – Tomorrowland Hub :: Top Right - Main Street Magic Shop :: Right – Main Street :: Bottom – Adventureland Bazaar :: Left – Castle Forecourt Main Street Stroll down this turn-of-the-century boulevard that's from an era before even your parents'. But this quaint old street is full of surprises like the jammin' dance party that happens just around the corner. Main Street is also the home of VMK Headquarters where your real Disney theme park quest begins! (old description by editors)This is one of the most popular places in VMK. be prepared to see all types of characters here! Also, you can enter the Music Game from here! : Exits :: Top Right - Street Party Music Game Lobby :: Right – Town Square :: Left – Central Plaza :: Top Left – VMK Central VMK Central This is the place to go to find out everything there is to know bout Disney's Virtual Magic Kingdom. Take off on a Hidden Mickey Quest, Hidden Mickeys Part 2, find out how to take a real Disney theme park quest, discover how to take photos in VMK and much more! (old description from editors)There's so much to do here! You can buy a camera, have your picture taken on a spooky background, sit down in one of the many, many chairs, and read about all sorts of quests! : Exits :: Right – Main Street Town Square Town Square Gather in this entry plaza to Virtual Magic Kingdom to meet and greet all the other happy VMK Guests. (old description from editors)This place connects the Esplanade and Main Street. It also leads to the Emporium. A nice place to sit and chat with friends. : Exits :: Top – Emporium :: Right – VMK Esplanade :: Left – Main Street VMK Esplanade The cross-roads to future virtual Disney parks. Learn about the park-wide Quests you can play at Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom. Discover the ultimate Quest prize: The VMK Insider Tour. (old description from editors)Here you can double click signs for quest information! This is another popular place. : Exits :: Right – Sci-Fi Dine-In :: Lower Right - Main Street Monorail Station :: Lower Left - Town Square Emporium Emporium This is both a shop and the home of the mysterious Esmeralda, who saw you coming and prepared some daily credits for ya! This place has teleporters that go to all the different shops. Also, you can buy some pretty cool Hong Kong Disneyland items, and even exclusive Special Items that are always changing! Visit the Emporium Esmeralda is also one of the Non-Player Characters that you can click once daily to get 20 free credits. : Exits :: Top – Town Square : Teleporters :: Tea Cup Teleporter- "it's a small world" Imports :: Big Thunder Mountain Teleporter- Golden Horseshoe Mercantile :: Jungle Cruise Teleporter- Shrunken Ned's Shop :: Stitch's Teleporter- Tomorrowland Hub Sci-Fi Dine-In The Dine-In is a popular meeting place, with colorful car chairs. Be kept up to date with the movie posters that feature Disney movies, some not even out yet! : Exits :: Left - VMK Esplanade Street Party Music Game Lobby Street Party Music Game Lobby Music Mix Pump up the volume and strut your stuff as you become the mix master of the Main Street party jam. Host a party and watch everyone move to your grooves. Play your tune for everyone and dance along with your virtual friends. (old description by editors) Get in queue to play your music mixes here! Select your song and play, or dance along to other players' creations! : Exits :: Top – Music Mix :: Left – Main Street Main Street Magic Shop Main Street Magic Shop Who knows what may materialize when you play exciting games of Main Street Magic Shop Checkers in the Main Street Magic Shop! Challenge new opponents and you'll be on your way to becoming the Master of Magic Shop Checkers. Visit the Main Street Magic Shop. : Exits :: Top - Central Plaza :: Right - Main Street Magic Shop Checkers Penny Arcade Don't be fooled when you step back in time to this turn of the century Penny Arcade, these action agmes are state-of-the-art! : Exits :: Right - Main Street Main Street Monorail Station Main Street Monorail Station Congratulations! You found it. This is one of the hidden Monorail Stations around VMK. If you've got a "one track" mind this is exactly the attraction for you! Not only is this a fun ride but it gets you around the world in style. Board the rail and venture to your favorite areas at high speed. : Exits :: Top - VMK Esplanade :: Middle (Monorail)-To go inside Monorail :: Bottom - VMK Esplanade